guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Primordus
Hey, if Primordus awakens, then how is he gonna get out of the cave? is he gonna destroy the Central Transfer Chamber? I mean, when I saw the cutscene, he looked pretty mad. This guy/thing sounds badass 18:57, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :half-badass methinks-- (Talk) ( ) 18:58, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Stop spamming all these talk pages! 18:59, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::And what was that comment above^? Anyway, it sounds like these dudes are gonna be gigantanormous-- (Talk) ( ) 19:02, 8 October 2007 (UTC) So, this guy makes my favorite town go boom? Bastard. Yikey 18:00, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I Love it. He destroys something we actually give a crap about, makes the storyline interesting. Can't wait to kill him. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.116.172.27 ( ) 04:56, 27 December 2007. Vekk said something about him actually "bleeding magic". Should be very tough to kill him, if it's like Vekk said. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 16:34, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Then I'll remember to bring magic bandaids :P Though yes, I definitly will enjoy sending him to Grenth's grasp. Luke Danger 22:02, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Don't these Ancient Dragons have strenght greater than the five gods? I mean, they didn't stop Primordus and his wiggly evil scheme when they had the chance. - Yikey 22:09, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :: Grenth Balance ftw. --Metamorf 22:12, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::: i think you can expect DIFFERENT elite skills in GW2. Tbh, I think they made GW2 so that Grenth's Balance couldn't be used against these fellers. - Yikey 22:15, 18 January 2008 (UTC) He's watching you! --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 02:45, 29 January 2008 (UTC) well. if this dragon "bleeds magic" it makes you wonder. Also, why would an ancient powerful dragon be encased in stone? Maybe a group of powerful wizards (from all the races) encased each ancient dragon in stone, and than harnessed the dragons powers for themselves making them even more powerful than the ancient dragons. Now since the dragons woke up they want revenge on the things that encased them in stone, which also include any race from which the wizards were from. This is just a theory, dun gotta agree or watever. :I think it was probably locked up before the gods left Tyria. The dragons are only more powerful than the gods in their current only-there-in-spirit state, not their former here-in-all-their-leetness state. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:31, 8 May 2008 (UTC) prim is the name of a liquid cheese which you can put on a slice of bread in norwegian :) ..makes you think ;o Dumazz 18:13, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :I just hope he isn't as big a pushover as the Great Destroyer. ::in the voice of Lu Bu:: I NEED A CHALLENGE!! talk 08:52, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Trivia I quote: 'Primordus could refer to the word Primordial meaning being or happening first in sequence of time, or biology belonging to or characteristic of the earliest stage of development of an organism or a part. 'Primordus could also stem from the combined Latin words "Primus," meaning first, and "ordo," meaning series.' This seems redundant, because the word primordial itself stems from the Latin words primus and ordo. Axinal 05:23, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Wrong Name! The big dragon's name isn't primordus anymore. It's Xaitan. Go look at the trailers for any discrepensies. Innoruuk 17:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :They're two different dragons. Primordus is the one in the Central Transfer Chamber, Zhaitan is the one under Orr. —Dr Ishmael 18:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Boo, stupid trailer makers...they confuse me. why make Zhaitan the main guy in the trailer if primordus is the big ugly mug??? Innoruuk 23:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC)